


Insufficient Privacy Charms (and prep)

by silverknees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fingering, Hung!Harry, M/M, Mild D/S elements, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, dom!draco, insufficient prep, is it incest if they're second cousins?, ministry of magic employee teddy lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverknees/pseuds/silverknees
Summary: Reaching the upstairs landing, Teddy hesitated outside his godfather’s door. He could again feel that strange barrier, clearly charm-work, but he didn’t recognise Harry’s magical signature, and that in itself was suspicious. Teddy drew his wand, slowly reaching towards the door – which flew open.Immediately Teddy was met with a cacophony of groans – and that was before his eyes even fixed on the tableau in front of him.





	Insufficient Privacy Charms (and prep)

The wards at 12 Grimmauld Place were charmed to allow Teddy Lupin permanent access to the premises, but when he stepped over the threshold on a Thursday evening he felt some resistance, like a barrier.  
He shook off the residual magic and hung up his coat, minding the troll-leg umbrella stand as he trudged up the lushly carpeted stairs. Work had been long today; he’s had to write up a bunch of Hogwarts fifth-years for illegally charming another laptop to work inside the school. Well, at least it showed that the intelligence (and, he supposed, deviance) of Hogwarts students never changed.  
Reaching the upstairs landing, Teddy hesitated outside his godfather’s door. He could again feel that strange barrier, clearly charm-work, but he didn’t recognise Harry’s magical signature, and that in itself was suspicious. Teddy drew his wand, slowly reaching towards the door – which flew open.

Immediately Teddy was met with a cacophony of groans – and that was before his eyes even fixed on the tableau in front of him. His godfather was sprawled on his bed, ass in the air, while a head of white-blond hair thrust its tongue rhythmically in and out of the muscle.  
That hair came up for breath, and Teddy recognised them – no, him, as soon as he opened his mouth.  
“such a good little slut for me, aren’t you, Potter?” Draco Malfoy grabbed Harry’s cheeks, spreading them wider and giving his hole a long, slow lick.  
Harry mewled in response, pushing his arse out further. Teddy could see Malfoy’s spit dripping down to his bollocks, and he felt his trousers growing incredibly, uncomfortably tight.  
On the bed, Malfoy was using his thumbs to spread Harry’s hole, poking the tip of his tongue in and out while Harry writhed on the sheets.  
“could you come from this, fucking yourself on my tongue?”  
“Fuck, Malfoy, c’mon,”

Malfoy stopped, then, giving Harry’s ass a slap before turning around, eyes fixed on the unintentional voyeur. Teddy couldn’t do anything, just standing there staring, his erection apparent against his trousers.  
“About time, Lupin,” Malfoy sneered, and Teddy couldn’t help it – knowing the things that mouth had just been doing made him dizzy. He let out a little gasp, his hair shifting hues from cobalt to bubblegum.

“Your Godfather,” and at this Harry shuddered, “has been fantasizing about you since you graduated.” Malfoy’s lips shaped the words, and his hand made a motion that drew Teddy closer to the bed with every syllable. He could feel that there was enough give in the magic for him to break away if he wanted to. He didn’t want to.  
Harry lifted his face from the pillow, red staining his face and neck, impossible to tell whether he was embarrassed, aroused, or a heady combination of the two.  
“Teddy…” His voice cracked, the need evident in his voice. Teddy’s knees hit the side of the bed, right where Malfoy was leaning, naked but for his boxers. His black, silky boxers. Malfoy reached out to touch Teddy’s shoulders, smoothing the material down his chest.

“You can stop me if you want,” He grabbed Teddy’s collar and ripped, the buttons flying everywhere. Teddy’s dusky nipples hardened at the sudden change in temperature, and Malfoy kept his eyes on them as he pushed the remains of the shirt off the younger man’s shoulders  
“But you won’t.” Harry finished Draco’s sentence, rolling onto his back. The motion revealed his cock, and fuck. The Prophet hadn’t been wrong when they published an expose from one of Harry’s former lovers. His cock was huge, a stained shade of pink, his hand working slowly over the head, his foreskin appearing and disappearing with every motion.  
Malfoy skated his fingers across Teddy’s skin, tracing his muscles before dipping down to his nipples and pulling. Teddy almost screamed, the pressure and the pain so glorious and hot and god, this was so wrong.

Malfoy made another hand motion, and suddenly Teddy’s trousers were gone too. His knees nearly buckled, and the blonde guided him onto the bed, inches away from where his godfather was slowly working his fist over his own leaking cock.  
“If you want to fuck me, get on with it,” Teddy gritted out, unable to look away from the arch of Harry’s neck, the obvious bulge in Malfoy’s boxers. A hand flew out, latching around his neck.  
“I give the orders around here, Lupin,” Malfoy growled into his ear. Teddy shuddered, his prick leaking precum into his boxers and making them unmistakably wet. “Do you understand?”  
Teddy nodded his assent, and Malfoy pushed him onto the bed, so he was lying face-down next to Harry. “Now, love, what shall we do with this little whore?” Teddy locked eyes with his godfather, a wave of arousal pulsing through him at the thought of being used by him, or by Malfoy as he watched. Or, a secret voice inside him said, both of them at once. 

“Teddy,” Harry said, his voice strained, “Can I fuck you?” Teddy’s thoughts were a symphony of pleaseyesfuckmeohgodpleaseplease, but all that he managed was a quiet “yes. Please.”  
A wand tapped Teddy’s boxers, and suddenly he could feel the cool air on his ass, the sheets against his leaking cock. A charm was murmured, and he felt slick inside him, running down towards his balls, warming up on his skin.  
A finger circled his rim, and without opening his eyes Teddy knew it was Malfoy – the length, the precision with which he slowly entered Teddy with just the one finger. It was too much and not enough and once, and all Teddy could do was grind his hips into the sheets and his arse back into Malfoy’s hand, whimpering into a pillow that smelled like Harry.  
After a few moments of this treatment, Malfoy slipped a second finger in alongside his first, twisting and scissoring them inside Teddy’s entrance. Too soon, the fingers left. Logically, Teddy knew that two fingers wasn’t nearly enough prep for what Harry was packing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  
“Harry –“ he choked out, muffled slightly by the pillow, “Please, please fuck me.” Teddy heard shifting on the bed, and suddenly he was lifted up by his armpits, his body deposited into the waiting lap of Draco Malfoy, who had slipped in-between Teddy’s head and the pillow. Behind him, pulling his hips up, was Harry.

Teddy’s cheek rested against the damp fabric of Malfoy’s boxers, the musk of him almost overpowering. He gave the bulge little kitten-licks, the salty taste helping to distract him from what was about to happen. One of Harry’s hands rested on the small of his back, and he felt the slick head of Harry’s cock against his tightly furled entrance.  
“Do it, fuck him like you’ve wanted to for years,” Draco murmured from above Teddy, and that was all the warning he got before Harry pushed home. At that, Teddy probably did scream. Harry’s length, his width – it was too much, he was so full. Harry was unrelenting, though, immediately beginning a punishing rhythm, pistoning into Teddy’s hole. Draco pulled his boxers down his thighs, and suddenly his cock was right there, directly in front of Teddy.  
Hardly aware of what he was doing, Teddy took the head in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue while Harry fucked his ass. Unexpectedly, Harry hit something inside him that made everything fall into place. The burning stretch of his rim was suddenly incredibly arousing, and with every thrust Harry now pounded against something that made Teddy see stars.

“You like that, huh?” Malfoy breathed, his hands stroking through Teddy’s hair. “You like your godfather wrecking you, fucking you like the little whore you are?” Teddy groaned around Malfoy’s cock, clenching the muscles of his ass tight around Harry.  
“He’s so tight, fuck, Draco, I don’t know if I can last,” Harry groaned, his grip bruising on Teddy’s hips.  
“Let go, Potter. Fill him up, breed him. Fuck his tight little hole until your cum is leaking out the sides.” Draco’s filthy words must’ve set something off inside Harry, as he resumed his pace with a new intensity. Draco, for his part, yanked Teddy down onto his cock, forcing him down to the root. Tears streamed down Teddy’s face, and he loved it.

He felt something, then, warm and spurting inside him. Harry’s cum was stroking his walls, huge long ropes of it filling him up. Teddy moaned around Malfoy’s prick, pushing his ass into Harry, begging for more and more of that feeling.  
“God, Teddy, such a cumslut,” Harry growled. “Want to see it spilling out of you, mine and Draco’s.” Teddy had to get a hand on his own cock, this kind of talk hotter than anything he’d heard before, Harry’s warm seed inside him. Draco pushed his mouth off his cock, twisting around to get behind Teddy once more.  
His fingers brushed Teddy’s used hole, and he marvelled at the way Harry’s load leaked out of his hole. Only a few seconds of that, though, before he sheathed himself inside Teddy, Harry’s cum slicking his way.

Draco was neither as long or thick as Harry, but it still hurt in that incredible way, and Teddy was gagging for it.  
“more, please, please, fill me up, fuck,” Teddy babbled, incoherent with pleasure and pain. Harry lay on his side, watching his lover fuck his godson without abandon, his own cum sticking to the wiry curls at the base of Draco’s cock.  
Before long, Draco was coming too, slamming home into Teddy and holding his hips as he came deep inside the younger boy. When he pulled out, Teddy’s hole was red and gaping, two sets of cum mixing together inside him. 

Draco flipped Teddy onto his back, bending down to get his mouth on the boy’s neglected cock.  
He barely gave two sucks before Teddy came, squealing some mix of their names, eyes rolling back into his head. His warm, bitter cum hit Draco’s tongue, and he held it in his mouth before pulling off slowly and kissing Harry deeply, transferring Teddy’s cum to his godfather’s mouth.  
Teddy saw none of this, however, as he was entirely sated, sore in places he hadn’t even been aware of and so, so satisfied.

“Thanks, Draco,” Harry whispered into his lover’s mouth, reaching out to cover Teddy’s fucked-out body with a sheet.  
“Anytime, Potter. Anytime.”


End file.
